Murder Mansion
by gir1227
Summary: Vash goes to a place called Soulville seeking for someone who could help with any problem. The mansion has a ghoul that needs taken care of first to get advice. A murdurous ghoul....


Vash the stampede, the sixty double billon dollar man but now is a helping guy to the good society. He couldn't kill anyone he was too caring. But that might change. 'Welcome to Soulville' the sign said as Vash walked past it. Vash had heard that someone could help with any problem at all no matter what it was. Vash noticed the few houses in the town were near the sign and a mansion could be seen in the distance. Rubble was on the way to the mansion. The smell of fire was in the air. It took a solid half hour to get to the mansion. He saw the mansion for the exterior of it was a beautiful sky blue. A knocker of solid bronze was on the door. He knocked on the door. Automatically a man opened the door. The man was very tall maybe about 7 feet tall and he was bald it looked like because of burn marks on his head he wore a big brown cloth that covered his body. "Welcome you must be here for the wise man's advice." The man said in a deep low voice with a dark expression that could easily scare children away. "Yes." Vash said not scared at all by the man's dark expression on his face. "By the way you may call me Sargo." Sargo said leading Vash into the mansion. The inside of the mansion was nothing like the outside. It was covered with bronze things and the walls were bronze too. Vash looked around as Sargo lead him into a huge room with furniture that was brown but yet blood stains made the bronze mansion imperfect. "Sit down here and wait for the old bastard." Sargo said as he left the room Vash sat down on a brown couch with the least blood stains. In front of the couch was a letter that said it was to _whoever wants knowledge on something_. Vash picked up the letter and read it. It read

_  
Dear whoever wants knowledge on something, _

_My name is Gubayo and I am supposedly the person to help with anyone's problems. You noticed the blood stains right? I will get to that later. The point is that for my help you must complete one task. There is a murderous ghoul in my mansion. I need you to get rid of it. No other payment is accepted. You are allowed to stay at my mansion the days it takes for you to kill it or for it to kill you. My assistant, Sargo will show you your room when the clock strikes 9 times. Please do not go into the East Wing of the house. There is danger and peril if you do. I will meet you later. Just for right now relax. If you need anything yell for Sargo and he will get it for you.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Gubayo _

"A murderous ghoul?" Vash repeated out loud setting the letter on the table and putting his feet up. Deep in thought Vash fell to sleep. When the clock stroked 9 footsteps could be heard coming into the room. Heavy footsteps. Vash woke up and Sargo came into the room "Hello again. I will show you to your room." Sargo said to Vash. Vash stood up and followed Sargo down the West wing of the mansion and into a corridor that was gold. It was bright enough to have the sun equal to the amount of light in the corridor. The two came to a room marked 'Guest Room'. Sargo opened the door "Here is your room." He said and vash went in the room and saw it was as bright as the corridor. "How am I going to get any sleep?" He asked himself walking around the room. The sheets on the bed were a dull brown to Vash's surprise. He found a dresser full of clothes. There was some brown pajamas in it. Vash but them on and got in the bed. It was soft like no springs were inside of it. But Vash soon fell asleep. _A few hours later_… The clock stroke twelve. There was light footsteps heard running down the corridor near Vash's room. There was a loud scream. It was high pitch and yet a murderous tone to it. Vash sat strait up in his bed. 'What was that noise?' Vash thought. Then there was giggling heard next to the door. Then it disappeared. Vash jumped out of bed and opened the door. He looked left and right. He saw nothing. "Was it just my imagination?" Vash asked himself in a whisper.He shrugged and got back in bed and fell asleep.


End file.
